


Full Moon

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade turns into a werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Jade in a horror setting - anything you think might be creepy;  
> I hope body horror and transformation creeps you out a bit!


End file.
